


Touch

by vashtra



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vashtra/pseuds/vashtra
Summary: Chloe and Trixie work to show Lucifer that touching isn't a bad thing.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Touch

She didn’t really notice at first, and when she did she thought it was just personal. She took his tensing up at her touch as a clear sign that they were just partners and absolutely nothing more. She didn’t think any deeper about it until Trixie ran up to her one day after Lucifer had left for the night and asked her, “Mom, why is Lucifer scared of hugs?”  
She immediately held back a laugh as she pictured her partner’s reaction to this statement. Then she thought about it a little and realized Trixie was right, it wasn’t just her touch he shied away from; it was everyone's.   
“Well, monkey,” Chloe said, trying to figure out the answer herself, “Lucifer had a really bad childhood.” Chloe didn’t know all of the details behind his delusions but she knew that ‘bad’ didn’t begin to describe how he had grown up.   
“So his mommy and daddy never hugged him?” Trixie asked quietly, breaking Chloe out of the many questions her head was cycling through.   
“I don’t know. From what I’ve heard though, I doubt it.” Trixie’s eyes welled up with empathetic tears at her mother’s words. “Hey, it’s okay now. You know why?” Trixie shook her head. “Well,” Chloe started, “Lucifer has us now, right?” Trixie nodded her head enthusiastically. “And we’re never going to stop hugging Lucifer.” “Ever,” Trixie added, both Decker’s understanding the promise they had just made and both fully committed to seeing it through. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOooOOoOOOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOo

The next day, Chloe was having trouble forgetting the conversation she and her daughter had had, especially since she was on a stake-out and thus trapped in a small car with the man himself. She bit her lip to keep the questions in and looked out the window. She wanted to ask about his parent’s but she also didn’t want to cause him anymore pain.   
“Detective?” he asked, softer than usual. He must have seen that something was bothering her. “Is everything alright?”   
She hesitated, but as soon as she looked at his eyes she lost all resolve. “Lucifer, did your parents ever hug you?”   
He laughed nervously, obviously not expecting such a question out of the blue. “No Detective, they were much too busy. But no matter!” He ended with a big smile, as if that was supposed to convince her that it was fine. She thought, not for the first time, of all the awful things she wanted to do to his parents. Maybe she could get Maze to help?  
“Detective,” he said, stopping her daydream, “what does that have to do with anything?”  
She felt such a surge of anger at the universe. “Lucifer! Physical touch is so important to a child! The thought of depriving someone to the state where they freeze up at the gentlest touch, I can’t. I can’t imagine looking at Trixie and not hugging her, kissing her forehead, just being there for her. The fact that your scumbag parents couldn’t even do that for you…” she closed her eyes and trailed off, fighting tears.   
“I’m sorry if I said something to upset you. If you want me to go…” He sounded so broken, it killed her. “Lucifer,” she took his hand, heart clenching at the way he tensed up, “I am not mad at you. You didn’t do anything to upset me. I’m just, well, mad for you. I wish I could go back in time and be there for you.”   
“I’m okay now Detective, really,” he said quietly as he finally settled into her touch and started stroking her hand. She didn’t believe him for a second.   
“You’re coming over for dinner tonight, right?” she asked suddenly, “Trixie’s worried about you.”  
“I’ll be there, Devil’s promise. Why is your little urchin so concerned with me?”  
“Who knows,” she smiled as they stared at each other.   
“That’s him! Stop him! Detective go go go !” the radio blared and both detective and Devil sprung into action, leaving everything unsaid in the car. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOOooooOOoOoOoOoOooOooooOooOoOoOOoOoooOooOo

Chloe got to her house a little before Lucifer was set to arrive. “Trixie! Come help me put away groceries!” Her daughter bounced into the kitchen.  
“Is Lucifer,” Trixie began but was interrupted by the opening of the door.   
“Handsome? Charming? Brilliant? Yes yes and yes little one.” Lucifer said with his most charming smile and Chloe couldn’t help but laugh. Poor Devil didn’t know what he was in for, but he was soon to find out. Trixie ran over to him and hugged him as tight as possible. Chloe wondered if her heart would ever stop breaking at the sight of this man flinching during something as simple as a hug.   
“Urchin, hello, what are you doing? Could you let go please?”  
Trixie shook her head and squeezed his waist harder. He looked up at Chloe with pleading eyes and she couldn’t hold back a giggle.   
“Child, I am sorry for whatever I did that made you worry so….” Trixie let go for a second after this, but before he could relax she hit him as hard as she could on his arm and then went back to hugging him.  
“Ow! What ever was that for?!? Detective, what is wrong with your spawn today??!”  
“You’re being stupid,” Trixie said matter-of-factly. “Don’t apologize for stuff that’s not your fault.”   
“If I promise not to, will you let me go?”  
“Nope! I am going to keep hugging you until you’re not afraid of it.”  
Chloe lost it, his reaction was better than she could have hoped.   
“The Devil isn’t afraid of hugs! Detective, a little help??”  
“Okay, I’ll help,” Chloe said as she started walking over. Before Lucifer could get a sigh of relief out Chloe joined in the hugging action. She put one hand on his back, careful to avoid his scars. They were a reminder of how much pain Lucifer hid from the world, from her. She squeezed Lucifer and Trixie close, wanting more than anything to protect them from everything. Lucifer finally relaxed a little and buried his face in her neck, letting his shoulders loosen up.   
“If I promise you two can hug me again later, can we go eat?” he practically whispered in her ear. Before Chloe could answer, Trixie piped up, “Only if you promise we can hug you and also cuddle during the movie!”   
“Sounds like a fair deal to me,” Chloe said, barely holding back a laugh.   
“I have taught you too well Urchin,” Lucifer sighed. “Fine, fine! But this is a one-time deal, got it?”  
“Hmmmmmmm,” both Decker’s said innocently as they hugged him a little tighter.


End file.
